<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What happened in between by theblackedoutauthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439880">What happened in between</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackedoutauthor/pseuds/theblackedoutauthor'>theblackedoutauthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode 8, F/M, Not Beta Read, Season 11, mention of rory williams, not cannon, tardis is human, witch trial, witchfinders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackedoutauthor/pseuds/theblackedoutauthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 11, Episode 8 (the witchfinders). When the Doctor, Graham, Ryan and Yaz go back in time to 17th-century Lancashire they get caught up in a witch trial. Continuing in the time passage between the doctor being tied to the tree and the doctor being moved to the ducking, there is a time gap. So, what happened during that time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>13th doctor/king james</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What happened in between</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! this is my first Doctor who fanfic that I've published. </p><p>I would first like to say that I do not condone rape/noncon in any way, however, in the next chapter you will find some. If you struggle with something like this, please contact someone who can help like a trusted family member or a friend or the authorities. </p><p>If you have watched this episode (witchfinders) then this first chapter is basically a re-cap. Therefore you don't need to read it, however, it may jog your memory. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>13th doctor</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Continuing in the time passage between the doctor being tied to the tree and the doctor being moved to the ducking.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>"Comfortable, witch?" questioned King James as he circled around the Doctor who was tied to the tree, as if he were a hunter and the Doctor was some prey. "I do hope not."</p><p>The doctor struggled in her binds, hoping, trying, to get free from the rope that barely let her feet touch the ground. "Come for a visit?" deadpanned the Doctor, giving James a steely look. </p><p>"I shall take my opportunity to converse with an agent of Satan." Was his only reply. </p><p>"IF I were Satan's agent, do you really think a bit of rope would stop me?" shot back the Doctor giving James snarky look. "I say a bit. Quite a lot. Tightly bound. It's pretty painful! You know how to tie a knot in this part of the world." The Doctor squirmed in her binds, at least trying to loosen the tight and constricting knots chaffing her hands. James looked at her with a cold and calculating eye. </p><p>"I am an expert on witchcraft, doctor. But I wish to learn more."</p><p> James leaned closer to the Doctor, taking advantage of her current situation of being tied to the tree. Looking her up and down, James spoke in a gruff whisper, "Before you die, I want answers." Suddenly he pulled out and brandished the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, shoving it into her face, catching her off guard and making the Doctor try and pull away from the threatening hand gestures, however, the ropes held her firmly in her spot. "Your wand – how does it work?" interrogated James, making the Doctor shy away from him, yet bravely, stared him straight in the eye and rebuke him with the question; </p><p>"Why do you want to know?" </p><p>Returning the same glare, James replied, "I wish to know all the secrets of existence." </p><p>"Don't we all!" said the Doctor while shaking her head and looked up to him and continued to speak, "But true knowledge has to be earned." James ran his hands over the cold metal of the Doctor's 'wand', staring down at it then up at her. In a desperate attempt to be free the Doctor proposed a trade. "Tell you what – I'll trade you my wand, for answers to as many questions as you want to ask." She nodded her head towards the sonic screwdriver and tried to express all the questions he could ask by moving her head from side to side, hopefully asking for her 'wand' back, only to have James scoff at her and look at her saying </p><p>"I am not a fool, doctor. I am King James, Satan's greatest foe." </p><p>Rolling her eyes, the Doctor responded "Yeah, Yeah. I know." Tilting her head into a higher position, the Doctor took on the look of superiority. "It must be comforting playing that role. Hiding behind a title" the Doctor smirked at him. However, as quickly as it came, it disappeared when James said, </p><p>"Just as you hide behind 'Doctor' perhaps." James gave her a look, making the Doctor shift in her binds, to regain the upper hand she had before he spoke.</p><p>"Who are you? Really? Behind the mask? The drama?" The Doctor asked James. Her face was set in a defiant and confident expression. Shying away from James's gaze her eyes flickered to the writing on his garter. "What does it say on your garter?" James briefly looked down and said with pride </p><p>"Honni soit qui mal y pense." </p><p>Immediately, the Doctor translated "Evil be to him that evil thinks." James nodded, a smug look on his face. "You wear it like a hero, even though you're killing and scapegoating and stirring up hate. And you wonder why the darkness comes back at you." The Doctor snarled. James looked at her, slightly taken aback and offended. </p><p>"There is no darkness in me. I quest for goodness and knowledge, beauty and art – all of God's virtues." </p><p>Only to be shot down by the Doctor's defiance. "Your own mother was a scapegoated." James's eyes went wide. "How do you square that with your witch-hunts?" Leaning in closer to the Doctor, James's eyes burnt with a new fury. </p><p>"What do you know of my mother?" he questioned her fiercely. The Doctor's eyes widened slightly but as quickly as they had, they returned to normal. Still keeping her defiance clear on her face, the Doctor leaned forward as far as the ropes let her and spoke </p><p>"You could have seen her before she died, but you didn't want to. Why?" she tossed her head back and looked at James again. </p><p>"She left me," James whispered, hurt in his eyes. "When I was not even one year old." An Angry fire took place and burnt in his eyes. "What kind of mother does that? Why would I wish to see her?" Trying to lean forward even closer to James while in her binds the doctor stared at him and said </p><p>"Nobody will know why she left you, James. But you can't go hurting people just because you're scared to face up to the darkness inside you." James turned around sharply and went to sit down on a nearby log. "You have to be better than that!" </p><p>The Doctor started to pant and her head dropped slightly. Hanging by her wrist and leaning forward was hurting her, and she was fighting off the black circles that were slowly starting to fill her vision. </p><p>"Who are you?" James gazed at her with a quizzical look. "how do you know these things?" </p><p>"I know because..." the Doctor struggled to find the right words with her brain wavering in and out of consciousness "we're all the same." She looked at James with worry and care written on her face. "We want... certainty, security," James looked down, thinking. "to believe that people are evil or heroic. But that's not how people are!" the Doctor lectured. "You want to know the secrets of existence?" James nodded, intrigued, thinking she would tell him the answers. "Start with the mysteries of the heart. I could show you everything if you stopped being afraid of what you don't understand!" the Doctor spieled. "If you trust me." She stated, looking into his eyes, seemingly boring deep into his soul. James glanced briefly at the Doctor, then back at the ground. "I am not a witch. But if you want to defeat evil, you have to let me go – now. Please, Sire." Beseeched the doctor to King James, panting from the struggling and effort of not giving up to either unconscious or the pain the ropes tying her to the tree. </p><p>"I do not know who you are." Stated James coldly a new fire alight in his eyes and leaned closer to the doctor, who in turn shied away from him because of how close he was getting, fear coating her features, wiping them off the defiance that had been present before. "And there is only one way to be certain. Guards! Summon the villagers! They must be at the ducking river in three hours!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author note: Hello and welcome to my fanfic! If you were wondering (Bet you weren't) the word count for this chapter was 1173. That's pretty good if I do say so myself! Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope to see you soon to find out what happens next! Also, tell me what you think of the story, you can say what you think, I look forward to hearing what you would like to say! Moreover, if you really enjoyed the story so far save it to your library so you don't miss an update or use kudos! Well, that's all! See you next time and thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>